1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for automatically dispensing medicaments. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system that utilizes one or more cassettes or trays, which hold one or more types of medicaments, the cassettes or trays being configured for secure and intelligent dispensing of the medicaments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, medicaments have been distributed or provided to patients in a manual fashion. In such manual distribution methods and systems, a patient receives a prescription from a medical practitioner in writing and the prescribed medicaments may thereafter be purchased at a pharmacy. This method of manual distribution of medicaments has several problems associated with it. One problem is that wrong medicines or wrong dosages may be dispensed due to human error, potentially causing serious injury to the patient or even death. Another problem with manual distribution methods is that unauthorized medicines that have not been prescribed by a medical practitioner can be dispensed in error or the medicaments can be stolen due to inadequate tracking and non-secure storage and transit of the medicaments. Furthermore, current manual distribution methods do not monitor for counterfeit medications, medication side effects and timely intake of prescribed medicines by the patient. For example, a patient may skip or delay the intake of a medicament, or take the medicament too frequently, which could reduce the effect of the medicament or even be harmful to the patient.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, several automated medicament distribution systems have been developed. Typically, these automated drug dispensing systems are isolated units, placed at specified locations within a hospital, pharmacy, a patient's home, or other strategic location. These dispensing systems may be programmed for scheduled dispensation of medicines. To ensure authorized dispensing of medicaments, one or more automated drug dispensing systems can be connected to a remote computer or processor that monitors the activities of each dispensing machine. Such remote computers/processors serve an authorization node, which allows a practitioner or other authorized personnel to control the dispensing of medicaments to one or more patients. Additionally, each remote computer may be connected to a central computer or node that controls and monitors a larger number of automatic dispensing machines in a wider geographic area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,121, entitled “Systems and Methods for Drug Dispensing”, assigned to Telepharmacy Solutions, Inc. (North Billerica, Mass.), filed on Dec. 3, 1999, discloses a system and method for remotely dispensing medical products using a networked communications system. The disclosed system utilizes a computer network for delivery of patient information and dispensing instructions to a remote dispensing station. The system includes an authorization node to authorize dispensing, a dispensing node to dispense the medical product and a controlling node, which interfaces with the authorization and dispensing nodes. Similarly, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030036683, entitled “Method, System and Computer Program Product for Internet-enabled, Patient Monitoring System,” provides a health status and pharmaceutical compliance monitoring system. The system comprises a medication storing system that is linked to a medical information management system and database.
However, the above systems have certain limitations associated with them. For example, especially when used at the patient's end, these systems do not provide adequate security against tampering or theft. Moreover, in these systems, medicaments have to be sorted into numerous compartments or cups and loaded in the correct order so that they can be dispensed at the scheduled times.
In order to address the above-mentioned problems, several cassettes for use in conjunction with an automatic dispensing device or system have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,733, entitled “Cassette for Storing and Feeding Discrete Objects”, assigned to Kirby-Lester, Inc. (Stamford, Conn.), filed on May 31, 2001, discloses a cassette for counting and dispensing objects. The cassette is adapted to feed and guide tablets having a range of sizes and shapes towards an exit. Another such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,358, entitled “Cassette Pill Storing, Dispensing and Counting Machine”, assigned to Medicine Innovators, Ltd. (West Union, Iowa), and filed on Sep. 18, 1975. This patent relates to a system that includes separate cassettes for storing different pills. The cassettes are operated by a dispensing machine. The dispensing machine provides a vacuum supply and a drive for operating a wheel in the cassette to pick up pills in the bottom of the cassette and carry them to a discharge opening under the vacuum pressure. The system further comprises a fiber optic scanner at the discharge opening that counts each pill.
Various other prior art patents have disclosed similar mechanisms for dispensing medicaments. These include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,100, entitled “Apparatus and Method for Medication Dispensing and Messaging”, assigned to Interactive Medical Developments, L.C.; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030183642, entitled “Pill Dispensing Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,157, entitled “Cassette Systems for Feeding, Counting and Dispensing Discrete Objects,” assigned to Kirby-Lester, Inc.
However the above cited patents suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks or limitations. Firstly, in the case of existing cassettes or compartments for dispensing of medicaments, it is difficult to identify the content of each cassette to ensure that the correct medicament(s) are stored therein. Secondly, in these systems, cups or cassettes containing the medicament units have to be manually filled, requiring significant manual labor which is prone to errors. Thirdly, these systems have to be programmed manually to indicate the positioning of each tray and the medicaments stored therein. Any error during the manual programming of the dispensing machine may lead to a wrong medication being dispensed.
In view of the above mentioned drawbacks and limitations of the existing systems, there is a need for a cassette or tray that, when used in conjunction with a dispensing machine or system, provides improved security against tampering or theft. Further, there is a need for a system, which minimizes manual operations (e.g., programming of the system) and is therefore less prone to errors. There is also a need for a method and system for automatic dispensing of medicaments, which is capable of correctly identifying the medicaments it is dispensing. Additionally, there is a need for a method and system that can identify the correct cassette or tray for dispensing a particular medicine, irrespective of the cassette's or tray's loading position in the dispensing machine. Furthermore, such systems should be hermetically sealed, so that they may be returnable to a pharmacy or other vendor or institution if not used by a hospital or patient.